Sugar Drunk
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Why don't you like sweets?" she asked. The boy turned around and muttered, " I get hyper..." and so, Karin decides to have a little fun with the tenth squad captain.


Sugar-drunk

Sugar drunk

--

Okay, my plan to make Toushirou hyper is now in action! The only thing for you to do is… sit back, watch Toushirou become really creepy, and REVIEW!! You will never, EVER see Toushirou act like this AGAIN!

'Nuff said.

--

Karin stared at the chocolates sadly, knowing she could never afford as much as she wanted. Slowly walking around the store, she picked up a box of chocolates, gulping. She didn't really know how so much feeling could be packed into a tiny truffle. She had tried one once, and had ended up begging her brother for another one. Ichigo had just smirked, refusing. He had claimed that the chocolates had cost 15,000 yen. EXTREMELY expensive. But apparently, they were most definitely worth it. Just one bite, and you could literally taste love put into the little truffles and… and… Karin desperately wanted to taste the cocoa heaven again. She looked for the price.

15,000 yen.

Wow, Ichigo was telling the truth for once. But she couldn't afford buying those…

" Karin." The familiar voice startled her, and she turned around.

" Toushirou! You've come back to Karakura!" Karin grinned. " I've missed you!" A slight blush covered the captain's face, but luckily, the 14-year-old girl missed it. Slyly, with a grin, she added, " You've grown a whole lot taller since I last saw you." The boy was now taller than her. He rolled his eyes.

" You're still shorter than Ichi-nii."

" Oh, shut up." Toushirou growled. He looked at her and smirked. " And who's the chocolates for?" It was Karin's turn to blush as she stared at the delicate box, beginning to consider buying it. " I don't really know." The boy's sharp eyes scanned the price. Reaching into his pocket, he said, " Give me your hand."

" Huh?" Karin blinked, holding out her hand. The raven-haired girl felt money slip into her palms, shivering at the contact of his warm hand. " Thanks," Karin began, but the boy was already gone. A grin covered her face as she whispered, " But I really don't think it's proper for you to pay for your own gift."

--

Toushirou was at his usual place, watching the sky, when he heard someone walking towards him. Turning around, he felt a small smile creep onto his face as Karin came into view. " What's that in your hand?" he asked.

" I believe you paid for your own present." Karin smiled, handing him the chocolates. Toushirou looked at them, and then turned away.

" I don't eat sweets."

" Oh…" Karin felt her head droop, and then a question popped into her mind. " Why don't you?" Toushirou shifted slightly, uncomfortable. He was obviously nervous.

" Because… I get hyper when I eat them."

" You can't be serious! Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the tenth squad, HYPER? Yeah, right!" Karin laughed. Toushirou's face reddened.

" Whatever. I don't eat sweets." Karin watched the boy gaze into the sky, a smile creeping onto her lips. She was definitely going to get killed by him afterwards, but it was worth it. Tearing open the package, she picked up a truffle and ate it, and then regretfully stared at the rest.

" Toushirou." She said, making sure to hide the excitement in her voice as best as she could.

" What?" The boy turned around, and his eyes widened in shock as-

Karin stuffed a handful of truffles into his mouth.

(Did you think she was going to kiss him, or hit him, or something like that?)

Toushirou began to cough, and for a minute, Karin thought she had choked him on the chocolates. But he swallowed the chocolates, and began bouncing. Karin blinked, thinking that perhaps that was a bad idea…

" KARIN-CHAN!!" Toushirou screeched, glomping her. " MORE, MORE, MORE!! THE CHOCOLATES SHALL BE MINEEEEE AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH THE AID OF CHAPPY!!"

Definitely a bad idea.

" Chappy?" Karin asked. " What just got into you?"

" Chocolate did… sugar… aheh… heh… more and more… cheese and chocolate…. Shall rule…" The boy droned. He leaned onto Karin and whispered into her ear, "And you will too…" Despite the fact he was… sugar drunk, she couldn't help but wish he were more like this.

" T-Toushirou…" She shivered.

" CHOCOLATE!!" Toushirou yelled, grabbing the rest of the chocolates and popping them into his mouth. His face grew pink and he began shouting, "MORE! Best… ever… more…" He muttered.

" Good thing he's still in his gigai… or he'd rip everything to shreds with his zanpaktou…" Karin muttered. The boy was now eyeing the package of soul candy…

" NO!!" Karin shouted, slapping down the candy. In the momentum of her desperation, she pushed both of them to the ground, and landed on him. Scarlet covered her face. " Oh, s-sorry…" Instead of pushing her off, the boy just giggled and pulled her closer.

" You smell like chocolate…" He laughed. Karin pulled away and blushed.

" Snap out of it!" She commanded. The boy stood up and began walking towards her.

" Chocolate…" He muttered. He walked pass her, picked up a piece of Soul Candy, and popped it into his mouth. Now wearing his captain uniform, he was somehow still sugar drunk. He grabbed her closer and muttered, " Chocolate…" and smashed his lips against her. Pulling away, he ran off, giddily shouting something about Chappy and vanilla beans.

--

The next day, Toushirou woke up to Matsumoto screaming into his ear,

" Taicho! You HAVE to listen to this!" She pulled him towards the television screen, and the boy stared at the screen, where a reporter was saying,

" –_We report that all the chocolate stores in Karakura have been robbed somehow, without anyone actually seeing the robber. Chocolate was disappearing into thin air." _ The tenth squad captain watched as the screen showed him ripping packages apart, shoving them into his mouth. Of course, none of the people at the stores actually saw him, but he knew Karin could…

Karin!

" KUROSAKI!!"


End file.
